


Some choices echo into the distance

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Magic, F/M, Happy Ending, No Pregnancy, Parallel Universes, Prophetic Dreams, Reylo babies implied, Royal Kylo Ren, Time Travel Fix-It, Visions, Witch Rey (Star Wars), With A Twist, of sorts, teenage ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Ben decides to spend the night in an abandoned estate.  He experiences a vision of a woman from centuries ago, can he change both of their lives.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	Some choices echo into the distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylocaltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocaltrash/gifts).



> A treat for Reylo Reader Marvelous moodboards event. 
> 
> Moodboard by ReyloCalTrash

Ben couldn’t say what drew him to the old house. But there was always a sense of belonging he experienced when he came. There were rumors that it was haunted and there was rarely a Saturday night where it wasn’t filled with local teenagers or ghost hunters.

So, when he had the odd weeknight that his parents were out of town, he would sneak out of his bedroom window and come here. He walked through the creaky front doors and took in the crumbling structure. It probably wasn’t the wisest place to go off alone but here he was, it was better than being alone at home. Even though the roof was gone in places, allowing for trees and plants to grow in the cracks of the stone tiles, he still felt like he belonged here.

He usually just came for the quiet and take in the surroundings but tonight there was a different feel. The full moon peeked in through the holes in the roof and the half-broken windows as he walked through the foyer and towards the stairs. There was something magical about the place and he found the urge to bring candles with him this time. He had to sneak some out of his mom’s linen closet, he doubted she’d even miss them since they were a mish mash of Christmas gifts. 

He wasn’t a spiritual by any means but there was something soothing and ritualistic about it the act of light a candle. The strike and flare of the match and the pop and snap of the wick as the flame caught. He brought five candles with him and he couldn’t say why, even as he lit them, he felt like he was watching himself work as opposed to acting of his own volition. 

He arranged the candles around him and sat cross legged on the floor, his palms flat on the ground next to him and he bowed his head as if in prayer.

Then his world went dark. 

The next thing he knew he was watching a scene of a couple from above. The place was unfamiliar but looked like something off of Masterpiece Theater.

“Kylo, don’t go this way.” A woman pleaded with him. She was shorter than the man long brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was beautiful, but he could tell that the man she was talking to was desperate to have her see his way. 

“Rey, can’t you see?” Kylo pleaded with her. “If we can gain control, we can make things better.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game and people are going to get hurt.”

“People are already hurt! I’m doing this for you.” The man gestured wildly, his hair was dark, pinned back, and it was long brushing over his shoulders as he moved. He had a goatee too, that made Ben think of Spanish pirates.

“Kylo, Snoke won’t ever let you go. You can’t play both sides and win. If we run, if we leave maybe we can get far enough away where he can’t reach us.”

“I’m not a coward, I _will_ not run.” The man shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. 

“Kylo.” 

Ben watched helplessly as tears tracked down Rey’s cheek.

“Rey, join me in this please.” Kylo begged, his hand reaching out to her.

“I can’t.” They both watched her leave the room, not even bothering to shut the door behind her. Anger coursed through Kylo at her rejection.

“You don’t believe I can do it? I’ll show you!” He shouted after her. 

Ben watched from above as time progressed out the window. The man who looked remarkably like him, only older, paced the small space, the stress wearing him down. 

After a while the room changed, the wood paneled walls shifting to stone. The furnishings were nicer, although in disarray.

“What do you mean she’s disappeared?”

“She’s gone sire, there’s no trace of her.” Kylo blinked back some emotion and swallowed before he straightened up and lifted his chin. 

“Ready my horse.”

“Sir?”

“I said ready it!” Kylo roared, his voice echoing off the walls of the room. The servant disappeared out into the hall. 

Kylo paced the room, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

“I killed my master for her, and she’s gone, gone!” Kylo muttered to himself before throwing a glass vase against the wall, flowers and water exploding around the room. 

Ben watched as Kylo got on his horse before racing down a gravel path. It soon gave way to a leaf strewn forest floor, the dappled light playing on the Kylo’s sharp features. Kylo dismounted when he got to a small cottage, he stormed through the doorway, the door itself was crooked and off its hinges. Ben could feel panic course through the man below him.

“Rey!” Kylo shouted as he entered the small space. The furniture was tipped, and her potion jars were shattered and broken on the floor. Wherever she had gone she had not left willingly. 

Ben felt sick at the sight before him and he knew Kylo did, too. Ben watched as Kylo took heavy steps outside before collapsing into the dirt and retching. His head filled with Kylo’s thoughts that someone had hurt her, had taken her from him was unbearable. Kylo knew he wouldn’t find her, he had killed Snoke and killed everyone closest to the corrupt leader. Her trail was cold and he knew she was either dead or disappeared to the ether.

“You were right, I did this. I could have just left with you.” Kylo said entering the house again. Flashes of images flickered before Ben’s eyes. Kylo and Rey meeting at the market, them lying in bed sharing intimate kisses and touches. Kylo riding through the forest on his horse with Rey sitting in front of him, his arms caging her against him. Moments of him watching her mix potions or gaze into the fire. He trusted her enough to tell him their future but not enough to listen to her when she disagreed with him. 

“I was a fool, Rey.” Kylo said to the surrounding air, the only thing left in the wreckage worth taking was a small decorative mirror that Kylo had given her when they started their tryst. 

It was a marvel that it still hung on the wall, not broken like everything that remained of her life, broken furniture and a broken man. Kylo carefully wrapped it in a blanket before gingerly placing it in his saddlebag. 

Ben watched as Kylo rode off and time passed again, his gaze came upon the mirror. It was now hung in Kylo’s chambers and he watched the man stare at it longingly or seeking its counsel. It didn’t seem as if the mirror responded, but Kylo would still look at it meaningfully before turning away. 

Soon Kylo stopped appearing but the days and seasons passed around the mirror. Cobwebs and dust overtook the linen covered furniture until the roof caved in and ivy began growing on the walls. 

Ben opened is eyes and blinked heavily, unsure of how to interpret the things that he had just seen. He looked around him with new eyes, seeing that the bones of the old, abandoned mansion matched the place that Kylo called home at the end of his vision. 

He still felt a bit dazed, feeling like he was dreaming with the way he still felt disconnected from his body. 

He heard the crunch of leaves behind him and he turned to see the woman from the cottage.

“Rey.” He said, as much surprised by his reaction as her presence.

She still wore the clothes from her time, a long green velvet dress and her hair came down in soft curls around her shoulders. 

She looked at him appraisingly, as if discerning if he himself was real.

“You’re here.” She said as if she had been expecting him. “You look just like him you know.”

Ben stared at her, unsure of what he was seeing, a vision, a dream or maybe he’d just gone crazy.

“He’d be proud of you.” She said with a smile playing at the corner of her lips. “I’m proud of you.”

Her words were cryptic, and he didn’t understand her meaning. She seemed to sense this and pushed forward. 

“When Kylo chose to play Snoke’s game he didn’t know that I was pregnant. I gave the baby away, fearing for its safety and you are their direct descendant.” Rey told him plainly her hands clasped in front of her. 

The information floored him, but it wasn’t shocking as the rest of this experience. His dad had grown up in an orphanage and he understood that not all children stayed with their parents. 

“Is that why I’m drawn to this place?” Ben asked, unable to explain the pull. 

“Yes. I’ve been waiting many years for you. Most people ignore what they feel, push it away if it’s inconvenient.”

She explained and his heart began to race, fearful of what that meant.

“No, not like that.” She said as she smiled gently. “I want you to free me.”

“I don’t know how.”

“I think you do. He was afraid to do what needed to be done. He was afraid of making more mistakes, so he made more in the process.”

“Did he know about the child?”

“Yes. He was able to find her eventually, but not until she was grown.”

“You’re not going to tell me how to free you?”

“I’m afraid I cannot. I showed you everything you need to know.”

And with that message she disappeared as if she had never been there at all.

Ben stood then, looking around the overgrown walls. He checked to make sure his phone was in his pocket before taking the tall candle jar to help him light the way. 

He had explored the downstairs enough to know that there was nothing but graffitied walls and piss stained corners. He took a breath and centered himself, choosing the left side of the stairwell. He carefully went up the crumbling stairs aided by the full moon and the flickering flame of the candle.

He passed through tree branches and spider webs to get to the top of the stairs, following the wall to the first doorway. He peered inside to see that the room had crumbled away, greeted with only oak branches as he peered inside.

He continued careful with each step for fear of meeting his early demise, knowing that if he fell it may be days before anyone found him.

The next room was small and baren, another playground for spray paint, the floor littered with beer cans. He was still unsure of what he was looking for but was certain this wasn’t it. 

He checked each room down the hall until he came to a large tree branch that blocked his way. He set the candle down on the floor and gripped onto a thick branch and pulled on it to test its ability to take his weight. 

He carefully climbed into the tree. The rustling of leaves and his own beating heart drowning out the sounds of the night. He used the branches to traverse the large gap in the flooring, looking down only to see darkness below. 

He sighed in relief when he finally made it to the other side, his foot firmly planted on the stone. 

He was without the candle but pulled his phone out of his pocket, hoping there was enough battery to use his flashlight. He noticed that there was only one door on this side, covered in overgrown ivy but the door was still miraculously intact.

He moved towards it, pulling at the clinging vines to find the handle. 

He turned the knob, but it was either rusted shut or locked and it wouldn’t unstick. He put his phone back in his pocket and shouldered the door to no avail. 

He looked around him looking for a sign anything to help him open it when he heard a heavy clank sound come from the heavy wood panel.

He tried the handle again and it opened to reveal a space he never could have imagined. 

The room appeared as if untouched. There were no cobwebs, no vines. It was just like in the vision he had on the stairs. The linens covered the furniture and the room looked like it did all of those years ago when Kylo occupied it. 

Ben wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he knew that whatever it was would be found in this room. He began by pulling the linens off the standing furniture. It seemed that everything of value had been taken out of this room. The drawers to desks had been emptied and the books removed from their shelves. He then began to uncover the paintings. He found one of who must have been Rey, as if someone had described her to an artist that had never seen her. He looked at it for a moment before continuing, working his way around the room. 

That’s when he found the mirror. He gazed at his reflection and he could see the faint reflection of Rey overlaying is own. 

“Ben, do it. Please.” He heard her whisper before she shimmered away. 

He reached up and lifted the mirror off the wall, as gingerly as he had seen Kylo do centuries before. He noticed that time had done nothing to warp the glass before he threw it to the ground shattering it.

A wind started within the room swirling around him. Properly spooked by the night’s events he hurried out into the hall and did his best to climb back across the branches, he had almost made it to the other end when he lost his footing and fell, branches scraping his skin on his way down. 

He landed against a soft surface, and looked around him, the sight was new but not unfamiliar in feeling. 

“Ben. There you are.” His mom said from the door, it was then that he realized he must be in his room although this wasn’t his house. 

“Come meet the foreign exchange student.”

“Exchange student?” Ben questioned, confused. His mom barely had time for him let alone another kid, even if they were temporary.

“Yes, I’ve been talking about her all week. Honestly, sometimes I swear you grew too tall with the way your head is always in the clouds.”

Ben got up out of bed and when he entered the hall is when he realized he was in the old estate. He couldn’t help but gawk at everything around him as he went down the stairs, sunlight streaming in the large windows, before catching sight of a familiar couple above the mantle. Kylo’s eyes gazing lovingly at the woman smiling up at him. They were both older than what they had been when he had last seen them.

“I swear you look more and more like him every day.” Leia said catching him staring. “It’s funny how those genetics just sneak right on down the line, even hundreds of years later.”

He followed his mother to what was apparently a dining room.

“Rey dear.” His mom said to a girl about a head shorter than him, her brunette hair pulled into three buns. 

Ben couldn’t help but gasp when she turned to meet him. Her hazel eyes and bright smile the spitting image of the woman he released from the mirror.

“This is my son Ben. You’re in the same grade, so he can show you around school when you start tomorrow.”

“Hi.” She said with a lilting British accent that knocked the wind out of him.

“Hi.” He squeaked out, blushing fiercely before clearing his throat and trying again. “Hi.”

He didn’t know what love felt like, but he was pretty sure that this might be it as Rey’s smile widened across her cheeks, revealing dimples and teeth that sunk into her lower lip. His heart gave a flutter, and he gave a silent thanks to the woman above the mantle for changing his life.


End file.
